Magic Trick
by p0l-anka
Summary: The little boy turned around again to face Kanda, "Mister! I know a magic trick that can heal reaaally, really quick!" The boy exclaimed excitedly, as he raised his little hands in the air for emphasis.ONESHOT.YULLEN.
1. Chapter 1

ONE SHOT. AU. ENTITLED MAGIC TRICK.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Don't get upset with people or situations, they are powerless without your reaction."<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If i only own DGM, you'll be sick of too much Yullen XD

**Warning: **Too much innocence of a boy, and a few perverts here and there.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Here's a short fluff. Hope you like it.

For updates of my other stories, just check out my profile. On the other hand, updates of Blueprint and Stage Romance will come out slowly, as i'll be busy with thesis, hope you understand. thanks =)

* * *

><p>"Aren't your eyes getting tired of glaring at me already?" A white haired boy asked in a weary voice as he yawned in his movable hands, his eyes tearing a little.<p>

"Your martyrdom really amaze the hell out of me, you idiot beansprout." The raven haired man in a ponytail che'd irritatingly on the boy sitting on the other swing.

"My name's Allen, Bakanda." The boy glared, which ended up in a cute pout.

The raven haired man ignored the cute pout, "Saving up a bunch of snotty brats and ending up with a fucking broken arm. Just wow. Are you really that stupid, or today is just a fucking special occasion?" He said as he heaved a sigh, too annoyed and tired to yell at the boy.

"It was the right thing to do! Besides, they would end up hurt if I didn't step-in." The boy snapped back, "A heartless guy like you would not understand anyway. Goodness, why am I even bothering to apologize." The boy shook his head sarcastically. Really, the other man was lecturing him ever since the accident that morning, and he even tried to apologize for his carelessness just to shut the older male. However, he just would not stop from nagging that it was already starting to frustrate him.

"What the hell did you just said, you idiot beansprout?" The raven haired man stood up angrily from the swing where he was sitting.

"Oh, sorry. I meant to say it so you could not hear me. I guess my natural voice is just loud." The white haired boy stick-out his tongue at the older male stubbornly, earning himself a loud growl from the other man.

"Why you little sprout—" The raven haired man gritted his teeth, his hand ready to reach the injured boy when a weak thug to his pants stopped him from doing so.

Kanda looked down, just to find a little boy clutching onto his pants, "Hey mister! Is your girlfriend hurt?" The little boy asked, his head tilted cutely in curiosity as he scrutinized his gaze on the injured boy.

"W-what?" The white haired boy was taken aback at the innocent insult of the little boy had on his appearance. "Girlfriend? Uhm… I'm not a girl…" He said in a low voice, wishing to correct the little boy as soon as possible.

"Hey, what happened to her?" The little boy asked in curiosity again, looking at Kanda with wide, probing eyes. Completely ignoring his attempt of correcting the wrong knowledge the little boy had on his gender.

"Tripped with her own feet." The raven haired man answered back, his smirk full of amusement at the innocent mistake of the liitle boy with the beansprout's gender. He snorted when the beansprout yelled angrily at his remark.

The little boy marched towards the white haired boy, his face was marred with an adorable frown, "Does it hurt?" He pointed at the plastered arm, as he asked curiously when he was in the beansprout's front.

"Er… y-yeah…" He answered back slowly, not sure with himself anymore if he should correct the little boy with his wrong impression of his gender.

The little boy turned around again to face Kanda, "Mister! I know a magic trick that can heal your girlfriend reaaally, really quick!" The boy exclaimed excitedly, as he raised his little hands in the air for emphasis.

"Oh, you do?" The raven haired man asked the kid, feigning interest as he crouch down on the ground to level himself with the boy. This in return, seems to notch up the kids excitement.

The little boy nodded eagerly, "Yup! My mommy taught it to me!" He said, impatient eagerness were clearly visible in his eyes.

"So, what should I do to heal my girlfriend?" Kanda asked, which earned a big protest from the white haired boy again.

"A kiss! You should kiss the ouchie and it would go away!" The little boy's eyes glinted.

"He should what?" The white haired boy said in shock, his neck and ears red with embarrassment.

"Could it really make the ouchie go away?" Kanda asked, his face marred with a scowl.

"Yup! My mommy always does that to me whenever I hurt myself." The little boy nodded.

"Hn. Okay." Kanda stood up, smirking so sexily as he approach the still sitting boy in the swing, who in return, was sitting rigidly.

"Bakanda! Don't you even dare!" He glared cutely, his face was now red.

"My little friend here said that it would make the ouchie go away. You should be grateful." He smirked as he grabbed the beansprout's shoulder to make him still, planting a small kiss on the exposed swollen fingers from the plaster. "There you go, beansprout." He said as he straightened himself again.

"You idiot!" The white haired boy glared at him cutely. He chuckled inwardly, really, the beansprout is just too cute when angry.

A small, weak thug made him to look again on the little boy, "And then kiss her on the lips, that's the final magic trick." The little boy said, as he thug on Kanda's pants again.

"No way!" The white haired boy stood up, steadying himself before starting to make a run. However, Kanda is just too quick to wrapped his arms on the beansprout's waist.

"Where do you think you're running off to?" He asked, eyebrows deeply frowned in disapproval. "I'm still not finish with your treatment, beansprout." He bent his face down, before kissing the beansprout fully on the lips.

"Stop it, you idiot! We're on a public place!" The white haired boy tried to wriggle away from the older man, but he was stopped again with another chaste kiss.

"There, did it made the ouchie go away?" Kanda asked, smirking at his win argument.

"Pervert." The beansprout growled in a low voice.

* * *

><p><em>LATER THAT NIGHT.<em>

"Where do you think you're groping me at?" A small cat in the outer fence hissed angrily at the sudden loud yelled that shook the wall of the house. It meowed loudly before jumping away.

"Come with me, I'll give you the rest of your treatment." A deep voice answered back coolly.

"Bakanda! Put me down! I said put me down! Not now! I'm still injured!"

"Heh, it's not like you can struggle with me tonight anyways." An amused laughter barked.

"You big pervert!"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

How was it?

DID you like it?

GOOD? BAD?

Mind sharing your answers by REVIEWING?


	2. Chapter 2

**PLAGIARISM ISSUE**

* * *

><p>An important message for <strong>my fellow writers and readers<strong>. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers without consent/permission/approval, may God Bless You.

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE.**

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you.**.**

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them have permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, please, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

As of now, there is only one person whom I have given my permission to translate two of my 1827 story, her name is Sunny210 (on: vnsharing 'DOT' net) and JungYunjae1827(on: fanfiction 'DOT' net)

If you have any comments regarding on this notification, just leave it as a review on the previous chapters or send me a private message, as I will delete this in the near future.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
